


life's no dress rehearsal

by Band_stand



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Dance With Us 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_stand/pseuds/Band_stand
Summary: Day 3 of Dance With Us week: Favorite sceneAlyssa's perspective of Tonight Belongs To You, specifically from when the girls are getting ready, up to the start of Tonight Belongs To You (Reprise)
Relationships: Alyssa Greene & Mrs. Greene
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dance With Us Week 2020





	life's no dress rehearsal

Alyssa wasn’t sure if she’d ever get to see this day. Well, maybe that was a lie. If you had asked her at any point in her life that wasn’t within the past few weeks if she would be going to her junior prom, she would’ve said yes. If you had asked her that within these past few weeks? Her answer would have been different. But none of that mattered now. Here she was. Getting ready to dance with her  _ girlfriend _ on  _ prom night. _ She was filled with thousands of emotions, but a very prevalent one was fear. Fear of what her friends would think. Fear of what the rest of the school would think. Fear of what her mother would say. But she couldn’t let that bother her right now. Tonight, she was going to prom with Emma, whether any of the aforementioned people cared about it or not.

She reached into her bedroom closet, pulling out the pink satin dress she had bought with her mother weeks earlier. It was soft underneath her fingertips, and sat on her body just right. She didn’t think she had ever felt more beautiful than when she put it on. She resisted the urge to send a picture of herself wearing it to Emma, wanting to keep it a surprise for their big moment. She twirled around in it once, smiling at the way it puffed out at her sides. 

After fixing herself in the mirror a few more times and putting on her makeup, which miraculously only resulted in her poking herself in the eye with her mascara wand once, despite her shaking hands. She then slowly made her way down the stairs to where her mother was sat in their living room. Her mom looked up from the book she was reading, and put her hand over her heart. “Oh, honey,” she whispered. “You look beautiful. You should always wear your hair like that.”

Alyssa chuckled softly and lightly touched her hair, which was pulled up into a bun and completely solid from the amount of hairspray used in it. She felt a new wave of nerves course through her, and she knew what she had to say. “Mom, I just want you to know what’s gonna happen tonight. You need to know-”

“Can you not spoil this? Please?”

Alyssa furrowed her eyebrows as her mother cut her off.  _ What does she mean? Spoil what? _

“I have worked very hard on this prom, and I have a right to enjoy it too!” Her mother continued. “Now, you’re going to have a wonderful prom, like a normal girl. I’ve made sure of that.”

“What does that mean?” Alyssa asked. She was truly confused.  _ What was a “normal girl” supposed to be? _

As she was ushered out the front door, a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The way her mother cut her off. The way she was so adamant about being at the prom with Alyssa. Why she kept emphasizing the fact that Alyssa was a “normal girl.”

Mrs. Greene knew. Whether she was willing to admit it to herself or not, Veronica Greene knew about Emma and Alyssa.

Alyssa suddenly felt sick to her stomach. “Maybe this is a good thing,” she thought to herself, trying to give herself some reassurance. “Maybe the fact that she already has a clue will dampen the blow for her when it actually happens tonight.”

Alyssa sat in the car in silence, debating whether or not to try and bring up what was supposed to happen tonight again. She decided against it, figuring it was best if she did it somewhere where her mother couldn’t freak out.

Alyssa had never been the best at reading her mother’s emotions. Veronica Greene had a strange ability to remain completely stoic in even the most stressful of situations. Today, that was different. Her mother drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, would take in random deep breaths, and would frequently glance down at her phone, as if she was waiting for a message to come through. If Alyssa didn’t know any better, she would think her mother was almost… nervous? She shrugged it off, figuring that it was her own nerves getting the best of her imagination.

It wasn’t until Mrs. Greene drove right past the school, that she knew something was up. “Hey, um, mom? I think you missed the school?” She said slowly.

Her mother made a noncommittal noise, keeping her eyes on the road. 

“No, mom, like, you drove right past the entrance.”

“Did you not hear? They changed the location to the Elks Club.” Her mother said, far too quickly for Alyssa’s liking.

“When did they say that? I’m on prom planning committee, I think I would’ve been the first to hear about it.”

“You must’ve just missed that announcement. Make sure you’re paying attention during those meetings, Alyssa. Don’t want people to think you don’t care.”

Alyssa furrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t think I would’ve missed the announcement of the decision that I would have to vote on to be passed-”

“Jesus, Alyssa! Do you want to go to your prom or not?” Her mother snapped.

Alyssa jumped in her seat, and sunk back down. There was no way she had missed an entire announcement about a location change. Even if she had missed it during the meeting, she would’ve heard it announced to the entire school the next day, or see it posted on the school’s website. Something was wrong. She knew something was wrong.

She arrived at the Elks Club to see that, sure enough, the prom was being held there. She walked into the building and was bombarded by a pounding bass, flashing lights, and Kaylee and Shelby, running over to greet her. Instead of talking to them, she turned to her mother.

“I don’t understand. Why aren’t we at the gym?”

“Last minute problem. We had to change venues.”

Alyssa crossed her arms over her chest. “That isn’t what you said earlier. What is going on? Tell me the truth!”

“Don’t worry about it, honey. Everything’s fine,” Mrs. Greene said, putting her hand over her daughter’s shoulder. “We did what we were required to do. We gave her a prom.”

Alyssa looked around the room. Everything seemed normal. The location was beautiful, the decorations weren’t half bad, and even the food didn’t look like it would make her sick in the following days. Everything seemed perfect, except for one key factor.

“Oh my god,” Alyssa whispered.

_ Where was Emma? _

**Author's Note:**

> I think you can imagine what happens next
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! My tumblr is https://liberal-democrat-from-broadway.tumblr.com/ if ya want to go follow me over there!


End file.
